1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering assembly, and more particularly, to a steering assembly in which a mounting plate assembly and a steering wheel module are easily assembled to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in order to assemble a mounting plate body to a steering wheel module, a horn plate assembly is generally fixed to a mounting plate assembly and thereafter fixed to a steering wheel module. Meanwhile, during the assembling, the steering wheel module is fixed to the side surface of the horn plate assembly by using bolts. In the above-mentioned case, a worker performs work at the side surface of the horn plate assembly. For this reason, there are problems in that it is inconvenient to perform the work and it is difficult to quickly perform the work.